Was it Fate or Something More?
by Gommeroi
Summary: Dean and Sam hunt down a demon who is killing innocent women who practice Wicca.
1. Chloe Summer

**Author's notes and disclaimers:** This is my first Supernatural fan fic and I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome, as long as it constructive feedback, no flames for they will be ignored. It is not betared, so any mistakes are all mine. I've only seen the first three seasons, so this is set about season three. I don't own any of the characters, except for Chloe and any original characters that I create.

**Chapter One:** Chloe Summer

Chloe Summer was lying next to her partner of six years, Stephen McMahon. Chloe was a Nurse at the local Nursing Home and Stephen was a computer expert at a local computer firm. Both were upstairs asleep in Chloe's room after working such long hours. Chloe still lived with her mom and dad, and two sisters; Christa who was twenty four and Caroline who was twenty two. Chloe was twenty six and had been working as a Nurse for the last six years. Stephen and Chloe dreamt of owning their own home, and had been saving for a deposit while they still lived with Chloe's family. They helped pay for food and other costs like electricity. Stephen's dad had died when he was five and his mother had passed away from cancer two years ago. He didn't have any sibling like Chloe did.

It was late at night, almost midnight and the house was silent with everyone asleep. Chloe had her bedroom window open to allow a cool breeze in for the weather recently had been very hot. Stephen stirred a little when he thought he heard a noise in the room, he thought it may have been Salem, Chloe's black Norwegian Forest cat. Salem loved to creep into their room late at night and sleep at the end of their bed to sleep with them, Stephen had woken a few times to find the cat almost sleeping on his head, purring away contently and cuddling up to him.

Stephen was surprised not to see Salem, but was astonished to find someone in their room and it wasn't one of Chloe's sisters or her parents. Fear tripped down his spine when the intruder lifted up their arms to reveal a sharp knife in their hands. Stephen automatically pushed Chloe aside and held up his own hands in self defence. Once he saw that Chloe was awake after falling onto the floor, he fought with the intruder.

"Run, Chloe! Get help!" Stephen yelled.

Chloe had woken to find herself on the floor with a stranger standing over their bed with a knife in their hands, attacking her partner. She screamed when she saw the man plunge the knife into Stephen's heart. She got up from off the floor and ran out of the room. She went into each of her sister's rooms and to her horror, she found Maggie and Sarah had been stabbed to death while they slept. Still in shock and fear, she headed to her parents room, Cara and Calan where she stopped in their doorway, only to find them like she had found her sister. She let out a wail of grief and despair.

When she heard the footsteps of the killer not far behind her, she sprinted to the bathroom where she closed the door behind her and hid in the bottom of the shower. Chloe heard the door open and someone walk inside. She heard footsteps head towards the shower where she was hiding and they flung open the shower curtain. Chloe screamed and threw her hands up when she saw the killer raise the knife in their hands to attack her. The killer froze just as she heard a gun shoot and she screamed again when the man disappeared. Her arms were now wrapped around her legs, she was shivering and crying when a short man with dark hair and bright eyes looked down at her and she could see concern in them with no hint of fear.

"Are you here to kill me?" Chloe whispered, looking up at the new stranger with the gun now resting by his side. Tear flowed freely down her face.

"No," he replied. "We were trying to save you and your family. I'm sorry we didn't save the rest of your family." His voice was soft and kind of gruff.

Another man entered the room, he was tall with short dark hair and pale green eyes. The new man lowered his gun too when he saw Chloe.

"Dean what are we going to do with?" The tall man asked the shorter man, indicating Chloe with his head.

"My name is Chloe Summer and who the hell are you? Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving my life, which I am, thank you. It would be more helpful to me too know who you are?" Chloe demanded.

The two strangers exchanged glances.

"We are," Dean began.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam introduced. "Dean is my older brother and we are… hunting…."

"Hunting? You're hunters?" Chloe queried puzzled.

"Yeah, you could call us hunters. We hunt the supernatural kind of stuff," Dean tried to explain. He was too busy staring at Chloe.

"We aren't your normal hunters," Sam said with a hint of sadness.

"How did you make him freeze?" Dean inquired.

"Freeze?" Sam queried confused, he glanced at Dean and then at Chloe.

"The guy was frozen when I walked in. He looked like a statue with a knife in his hands, about to do her in, before I shot him," Dean informed his younger brother.

"Dean!" Sam chided, looking at his brother. "You froze him?" Sam questioned, now glancing at Chloe with surprise written across his face.

"It's a… Gift as my Gran called it," Chloe replied, eyeing the two brothers. The tall one was cute, but she was curious about the one called Dean. Neither had freaked out at the mention of her Gift, just one of a few she possessed.

"Maybe we should get Chloe out of the bathroom before we ask her anymore questions," Sam suggested with a friendly smile, helping Chloe out of the shower.

"What about my family?" Chloe queried, sniffling as she accepted Sam's help, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. His arm dropped to her waist as he guided her out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room.

"We could tip off the police or stay here?" Dean offered, following them down the stairs.

"Stay here and I can tell them that you're family friends who came to help when I called you," Chloe suggested, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"Okay," both brothers agreed.

Sam directed Chloe to the couch and Dean found the house phone. Dean handed the phone to Chloe, who dialled the local police department and waited for them to arrive.

"Anybody want anything to drink?" Dean asked, he hated to wait around.

"There's beer in the fridge and I guess a hot chocolate for me," Chloe said absently, getting out her tissue and blowing her nose. Sam now sat next to her on the couch. They sat there waiting for the police to arrive while Dean kept himself busy in the kitchen.


	2. Where to Now?

**Chapter Two: Where to Now?**

Chloe still sat on the family couch, but she was talking to a female police officer, while policemen took photos and investigated the crime scene that had been her home. She tried not to think of the dead bodies upstairs that were her family. While she had waited, Chloe had gone upstairs with Sam while she had quickly changed into sweat pants and a tank top with a jumper over it. She wore her sneakers and chucked her other clothes in a plastic bag, then had given them to police when they arrived. She didn't want them back and didn't care what happened to them.

Her long dark hair was tied into a single braid with a few strands escaping, that she absently tucked behind her ears. She a packet of small tissues in one hand and a handful of tissues in the other, while Chloe listened to the police officer and tried to answer her questions the best she could.

"You say that Dean and Sam came and saved you from the murderer?" The officer queried.

"Yes," Chloe confirmed.

"Are they family, Miss. Summer?"

"No. They're long time family friends. Their dad was friends with my dad. My parents were only children who wanted to have a large family of their own."

"Any grandparents?"

"No. My Gran died two years ago from a stroke. My other grandparents passed away when I was very little and I don't really remember them," Chloe said, wiping her eyes. Dean and Sam were now sitting either side of her.

"Can you tell me again what happened to the man who attacked your family? How did he disappear?"

"She already told you," Dean said impatiently, jumping in, feeling strangely protective of Chloe.

He and Sam had been hunting this beast that had been attacking woman who practiced Wicca. Up until now, none of them had any real power. Dean was sure that was he had seen Chloe do with her hands had been real. But was magic real and was he ready to accept what he had seen, no matter what he had seen so far as a hunter?

"Dean," Sam chided. "The police officer is doing her job."

"Sorry," Dean muttered.

"It's okay," Chloe said softly. "The man ran out of the house when he heard Dean and Sam come in. They tried to chase him, but they lost him and they found me in the bathroom at the bottom of the shower."

"Why did you go to the bathroom? Why not try to escape the house and alert your neighbour?"

"Because all I could of was running away as fast and as far as I could from him. I was upstairs and I could hear him looking for me," Chloe answered, leaning forward and looking up at the police woman. "What would you do?" Chloe questioned.

"That would be all for now," the police woman said, putting her pen and note pad away. "I'll arrange for police protection for you, Miss. Summer," she said getting up.

"I don't need police protection," Chloe rebutted, glaring at the police officer.

"But," the woman protested.

"We'll take care of her," Sam assured the police woman.

The woman glanced at both brothers and nodded. She silently handed Chloe a card, who reluctantly accepted. The woman left them and went to consult with some of the other policemen. Once they left, Chloe curled up on her couch and cried. Tears flowed freely and her shoulder shook. Dean went into the kitchen to find himself another beer and brought one out for Sam, who now sat in front of Chloe.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam inquired, accepting the beer from Dean. He watched his brother tap Chloe gently on the shoulder and point to the hot chocolate he had made for her earlier. It rested on the coffee table, being ignored by the young woman.

"Arrange my families funeral and contact my work," Chloe replied, wiping her nose with her crumpled tissues that were clutched tightly in her hand. "Then I need to get on with life." She ignored Dean, who glared at her, then tapped her shoulder again. She shook her head for she didn't really feel like anything, though she appreciated that he had made her one. Dean scowled, annoyed at her for not drinking it.

"Chloe," Sam started to say, leaning forward a bit closer to the distraught girl. He knew how she felt for he'd lost Jessica to a demon and could relate to Chloe's pain and anger.

"No, Sam, this is what I have to do! I don't know what else to do! I couldn't tell the police, that hey! My family were killed by… what did you call it?"

"Demon," Dean reminded her.

"Killed by a demon and that I had to lie to them about how it was killed!" Chloe shouted, jumping up and storming out of the house. She slammed the front door and she sat on the front step.

Dean glanced at his brother before standing up and following Chloe out of the house, after he picked up her hot chocolate. He found Chloe crying on her front door step and offered her the hot chocolate, along with some chocolate cookies that he had pocketed earlier, when she turned to face him too see who it was behind her. She shook her head at him and turned her back to him.

"You need to eat and drink something. You're in shock," Dean said offering her the drink and cookies again.

"I can't eat or drink right now and I don't want too," Chloe growled.

Dean sighed and sat next to Chloe, gently forcing the mug into her hands and up to her lips. He smiled a little as she drank on auto pilot, Dean then slipped the too cookies in her other hand.

"I know what it is like to loose your family too a demon," Dean admitted.

"How could you?" Chloe snarled, fresh tears starting to form.

"I lost my mom to a demon when I was a kid and Sammy was a baby. I lost my dad a couple of years ago to a demon, so, I know what it is like to loose your family to evil," he confided.

Chloe turned her head and glanced at Dean. She reached out her hand and clasped it over his. Dean had his hands together, elbows on his knees and his head bent looking at the ground beneath him. Dean glanced up at Chloe and smiled sadly at her. When their eyes met Dean thought he felt something, though he was confused at what it was, and he realised that Chloe had just lost her partner. He pushed that weird feeling aside until later. Dean loosened one hand and placed it over Chloe's, squeezing it. He wasn't big on words of comforts, so he hoped his actions spoke louder then words.

Dean was surprised when Chloe rested her head and let lose her emotions. He awkwardly put his arms around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He rummaged around in his pocket with his other hand, after letting go of Chloe's, and he found his handkerchief. He passed it too her.

Chloe silently accepted the hanky feeling embarrassed that she had cried all over the young man's shoulder. A young man that she had just met.

"Sorry," she apologised, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose on the hanky.

"It's okay," Dean said quietly.


	3. Too the Motel

**Author's Notes:** BOS stands for Book of Shadows.

**Author's Disclaimers:** I don't own anything Supernatural. I do own Chloe and any original characters that I create. I write for fun and make no money from this.

*******************************

**Chapter Three: Too the Motel**

"Dean I think we should go and…" Sam said his voice trailing off when he walked out the front door and saw Dean trying to comfort Chloe. "Oops, sorry guys," he apologised, his face turned a light shade of pink when he realised that he was interrupting them.

"What do you think we should do, Sammy?" Dean inquired, glancing up at his brother, who was hovering awkwardly around them.

"We should find a motel, for at least tonight," Sam suggested.

"Good idea," Dean agreed.

"Can I come?" Chloe asked, looking at both brothers with determination.

"Chloe," Dean began to say.

"Look, Dean I just lost my entire family and my partner to a demon! I want to come and find out who attacked them and why! I have a right to know and to find out, damn it!"

"Chloe you don't understand what you are up against! It's not safe and you're not trained like me and Dean," Sam tried to reason with her. He flinched when Chloe turned her dark eyes on him, and he could see they were filled with anger and hate, not that he blamed her. He also realised that her emotions weren't directed at him and Dean.

"I am a fully trained fighter in Kick Boxing and Karate, Sam. I believe that is some sort of training? I mainly did those as a way to keep fit for my job at the Nursing Home."

"It's too dangerous, Chloe. You could get hurt or killed," Dean said, seeing all her pain, hurt and anger in her eyes at the lose of her family.

"What else am I supposed to do? I have no family, nothing. I have nothing left and when I contacted work they told me too take time off. What do you want me to do? Sit around and mope all day?" Chloe pleaded.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them and looked at Chloe, there was sheer determination written across her face and in her eyes. He suspected that Chloe would only follow them or go off on her own, and end up getting hurt or worse…killed. He didn't want that or live with the fact that something had happened to her.

"Alright, you can at least come to the motel with us," he agreed.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"I suggest you go and grab what you need and meet us back here. We will wait for you," Dean advised.

Chloe nodded and headed into the house alone. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she hesitated. She took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. Chloe knew that her families bodies had been taken away to the local morgue, but it didn't stop her thinking about them and how they had looked when she had found them. She closed her eyes and opened them again, shaking her head slightly, and continued up the stairs.

When Chloe reached the doorway of her bedroom that she had shared with Stephen, Chloe had to choke back tears and take a deep breath before she entered the room. The young woman headed over to her clothes cupboard and found her duffle bag. She started throwing in clothes, toiletries and her IPOD. She found some practical shoes and put them in. Chloe and Stephen had enjoyed camping every chance they got . So, she always had clothes and other items available whenever she needed them. Stephen had often teased her about being so practical and so organised.

After packing her bag and grabbing a pillow, she headed upstairs to the attic that was always locked. No one used it but her. Her sisters had found it too creepy and uncool. Her dad had always used the garage to play with his car on weekends. Her mom had an art studio out the back where she painted or sculptured with Christa whenever they had time to spare. Chloe unlocked the door and walked inside, heading over to a wooden trunk where a closed book laid on top of it.

The book was large and brown in colour, though it had aged over time. It was her Book of Shadows that her Gran had given to her several months before she had died. Her Gran had been a very powerful witch when she was alive. Magic was mainly passed onto the eldest female child in her family. It was secret that was guarded closely from outsiders. It had been known to skip generations like with her mom. Chloe had wanted to live a normal life and not as some freak, as she often referred to herself. As she picked up the BOS, Chloe wondered why the demon waited until now to attack and did her Gran ever fight with them. She'd seen the pictures in the BOS and had memorized everything about them. Her Gran had said that she might need the information one day. Chloe also wondered whoever was behind the attack would they send more after her? A cold shiver trip down her spine and she hurried out of the attic once she had collected the BOS. While Chloe was getting her stuff together, Sam sat down next to his brother.

"Do you think that was wise allowing Chloe to come with us?" Sam queried.

Dean looked over at Sam and he could clearly see the worried expression across the younger man's face.

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "Something tells me that Chloe will go after whoever did this, even if I had of said no. I'd rather have her here with us, then off on her own. Besides, maybe we're meant to protect her?"

"What do you mean?" Sam quizzed.

"When I saw her use her hands in the bathroom, Sammy, I swear it was real! At least I think it was real. What if those demons come after her again and she gets hurt because we aren't there to help her?" Dean told Sam.

"So, you saw her freeze the demon, really freeze him?" Sam said sceptically.

"Yeah, at least I think I did like I said before. Up until now, none of those victims possessed any real magic, until we meet Chloe. What if magic is real and Chloe can use it?" Dean inquired, rubbing his chin.

Sam stared at Dean thoughtfully. "It's possible, after everything we've seen, I can't see why not Magic is real," Sam agreed reluctantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

The two brothers turned their heads when they heard the door open and then closed. They saw Chloe carrying a duffle bag and pillow. Sam could see some sort of big thick heavy book poking out from under arms, and he was curious to know what it was and why she was trying to hide it from them.

"Ready?" Dean asked her, taking her bag and leading her to the Impala.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, she didn't look back at the house, as she followed Dean to his car. Sam walked beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"What's the book you've got there?" Sam asked her, nodding his head at the book she was carrying. Dean turned around gave Sam a warning look while he unlocked the car doors, putting Chloe's bag on the backseat.

"It's just a family heirloom," Chloe replied, holding the precious book tighter to her, as Dean opened the back door for her. "Thanks," Chloe said to Dean.

"You're welcome," Dean replied, heading around to the drivers side.

Sam opened the front seat passenger door and got into the car, closing the door behind him. He turned his body around to glance at Chloe.

"Do you know of any good motels or hotels here?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, there's one in town called Miller's Bed and Breakfast," Chloe answered. Chloe put her book away in her duffle bag.

Sam caught sight of a triquetra on the spin of the book, he frowned. Sam had always connect the symbol to magic.

_'Maybe Dean's right and magic is real after all,'_ Sam thought.

"Is everything alright, Sam?" Chloe queried concerned.

"Yeah, everything is okay. So, onto Miller's Bed and Breakfast!" Sam said.

"How long do you plan to stay in town?" Chloe asked, when Sam turned back around and Dean started the car.

"For a couple of days," Dean replied. "Do you know how to get to the motel?"

"Yup, I know how to get there," Chloe answered confidently. "What do you do when you finish a job? Where do you go then?"

"We travel, a lot," Sam replied.

"So, you just travel around _hunting_?" Chloe queried.

"Yeah," Dean said absently, as he concentrating on driving. "Okay, so how do we get to this Bed and Breakfast? It'll be a nice change to stay somewhere nice."

"Well, you're the one who keeps picking the bad ones," Sam grumbled.

"Do not," Dean denied.

"Do too!" Sam argued.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd heard Christa and Caroline argue like that. She shook her head. "Anyway, the way to the Bed and Breakfast is," Chloe interrupted them before it got out of hand.


	4. At the Motel

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural doesn't belong to me and belong to their rightful owners. I make no money from this and I write for fun. Chloe and any other original character I creat do belong to me.

*****************************

**Chapter Four: At The Motel**

When they arrived at the motel, Dean parked the Impala out the front, then he got out of the car at the same time as Sam. Sam opened the door for Chloe and smiled at her.

"Do you know the people who own it?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Chloe replied, giving them a puzzled look.

"Just follow our lead," Dean cautioned her.

"Dean," Chloe protested. "I can… I have some…"

Chloe was getting angry every time Dean interrupted her. So, she scowled at him. Chloe followed the two brothers into the reception area, unsure what was going to happen next. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"How can I help?" The man at the counter inquired.

"My name is Mr. Kirk Warren and I'd like a room for three people," Dean informed the man.

"Would you like a queen for you and your lovely wife, and a single for your friend?"

Dean glanced at Chloe, wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and smiled broadly. "My wife and I would like to share a bed," Dean agreed with a wink. He thought he could feel Chloe vibrating with fury.

Sam coughed to cover a laugh. He brought a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile. _'Dean is in so much trouble!'_ he thought amused.

Dean handed his credit card over to the man. "How long are you staying in town?" The man asked as he did the processing with Dean's card.

"Three or four days," Dean answered.

After the man ran his credit card and it was accepted, Dean signed all the paperwork. "Room 20B, enjoy your stay," the man said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Dean said, accepting the two sets of keys from the man.

Once they were outside, Chloe set herself free from Dean's grip and spun around to face him. She saw him swallow and she was pleased by the look of fear that passed briefly across his face when he saw how angry she was at him.

"What was that all about?" Chloe hissed furiously, hands on hips. "If you needed money, all you had to do was ask!"

"Look! This is how we do our job. If you don't like it, then go," Dean replied, heading towards the Impala.

"You could have at least warned me enough, so, I could play along too," Chloe said in a softer voice.

Dean spun around while Sam walked passed him, taking the keys off him and headed to the car to start unloading.

"Are you okay about this?" Dean queried her.

"No, not really. It goes against everything I believe is right or wrong," Chloe admitted. "But what have I got to loose?"

Chloe realised that she had now stepped over some sort of imaginary line of the law that she had in the back of her mind. Dean nodded and grabbed her bag, they both headed into their motel room.

Once they were inside, Dean placed her bag near the foot of the queen sized bed. Chloe opened her bag and grabbed a clean pair of pyjamas, plus toothbrush and toothpaste, and her hair brush. Her pyjamas were plain long blue cotton pants and plain long blue sleeved cotton top. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. When Chloe came out of the bathroom, Dean was wearing a pair of shorts and a white singlet top. Sam was wearing something similar. Chloe looked at Dean and then at Sam, raising her eyebrows.

"You don't mind if we," Dean said pointing to the bed, then at himself, and then at Chloe.

"No, its fine," Chloe replied awkwardly, heading to the queen bed.

By the time she got into the right side of the bed and Dean got into the left, Sam was already lying in bed watching the pair with an amused look across his face. He had a bit of a grin too.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Sam," Chloe grumbled, lying next to Dean. She could feel the warmth from his skin. There was a small gap between them.

"Night, Sam and Chloe," Dean said sleepily.

"Night," Sam and Chloe answered.

It wasn't long before Chloe heard the two brothers gentle snores. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. Chloe was still shook and she felt that she hadn't full grieved properly for her family. It still hadn't fully sunk it that they were all gone.

**************************

Dean woke later that night to hear Chloe screaming. He bolted upright and glanced down at her. Her face looked tight with fear, her mouth was slightly open like she was trying to cry out for help, and Chloe looked like she was trying to fight something off in her sleep. She kicked him in the knee and he grunted.

"Ssh," Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around. "Ssh," he repeated. He whispered nonsense words to try and comfort her.

Chloe woke when the demon had the knife over her. She had been backed into a corner out of reach from the BOS. Her Gran had kept her away from demons and other such monsters while she had been alive.

"Chloe?" A deep voice asked anxiously.

Chloe glanced up at Dean, trying to calm herself down. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks, as she took deep breaths. Chloe felt sweat dripping down her back and chest. She stifled some sobs and accidentally snorted.

"It's okay, Chloe. You're safe," Dean tried to reassure her. Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head when he saw his brother was sound asleep.

"Dean?" Chloe said uncertainly when she was a little more focused.

"I'm here," he murmured.

"I'm too scared to go back to sleep. The demon was after me and you weren't there, and I couldn't stop it," Chloe said hysterically.

"Ssh," Dean whispered, he ran his hand down her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay."

"My family are all gone! How is everything going to be alright? Every time I close my eyes, I see the demon with the knife and my family lying dead in their beds!" Chloe exclaimed.

"It's not your fault this happened. Your family wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to them. They would want you to stay strong for you and for them," Dean said in a soft voice.

Chloe sobbed and wiped her nose on his shirt. She wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed her tears to fall.

"Have you ever seen demons before, Chloe?"

"Only in books and movies. My Gran used to speak of such things, but we always thought she was a little eccentric," Chloe answered. "Why?"

"I just thought that with you…Gift, that you may have seen them," Dean said, now resting on his back with his arm still around Chloe. He felt her shake her head and her hair tickled his skin.

"Maybe my Gran wasn't so eccentric after all," Chloe mumbled.

"Probably not. Your Gran probably fought a lot of demons to keep you and your family safe," Dean said quietly.

"What are you plans about hunting this demon?"

"Well, Sam and I usually do some research and then ask around, connect a few dots," Dean tried to explain.

"Then what do after you do your research and connect a few dots?"

"We try and destroy them by killing them," Dean answered.

Dean waited for more questions to follow, but when he looked down, he saw that Chloe was sound asleep. Dean tucked the blanket around them before drifting off to sleep again.


	5. Making Plans

**Chapter Five: Making Plans**

When Chloe woke, Dean and Sam were already showered and dressed. Sam was sitting at a table with his lap top open and he was browsing the internet, he had a cup of coffee beside him. Dean was sitting opposite him reading the local paper and a coffee next to him as well. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the pair, shaking her head at them.

"Sleeping beauty is awake," Sam teased her gently when saw that Chloe was awake.

Chloe ignored his gentle jib, kicked off the blanket and gave him a quick glare. She got up and rummaged through her bag looking for some clothes and her toiletry bag. She found a dark blue pair of jeans with a blue tank top, along with her underwear. Chloe found her toiletry bag and headed into the shower. She placed her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner inside the shower. After closing the door she turned on the taps and when the water was the right temperature, she stripped and jumped in.

The warm water felt good as it cascaded down her back. She reached for her shampoo and washed her hair and then after washing it out, she added the conditioner. After washing that out, she used her shower gel; coco butter which was her favourite. Once she was finished, Chloe turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower. She waved her had and a towel flew towards her and she started drying her hair and the rest of her body. When she was satisfied, Chloe grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She applied a little bit of make up and brushed her hair, leaving it out to hang around her shoulders.

Once she was finished, Chloe made sure that she had packed her toiletries away and that the bathroom was clean before leaving. The two Winchester boys hadn't moved from their location when she came out of the bathroom, putting her stuff back in her bag. The two brothers were on their second cup of coffee when Chloe went to sit next to Dean.

"What do we do now?" Chloe asked Dean.

"Go to the local dinner or café, grab something to eat and drink," Dean began.

"Then go to the local library," Sam added, glancing at her briefly.

"Library?" Chloe queried puzzled.

"Too do some research too see if this has happened here before and if there is any patterns, that sort of thing," Sam explained kindly.

"Oh," Chloe said, chewing her lips and then smiled a little. "I'm a member of our local library, its quiet big and I use it all the time. They have a huge range of books and journals etc, plus computers with internet access."

"Great, another geek," Dean muttered.

"What's wrong with geeks?" Chloe questioned Dean.

"Dean thinks we are uncool," Sam said grinning, giving her a wink.

"I was never part of any _in_ crowd at school," Chloe admitted.

"Really?" Dean inquired, looking at her in surprise with his eyebrow raised.

"You sound surprised by that, Dean? What crowd did you think I was apart of?"

"Not the geek crowd. You're just…." Dean started to say, getting all flustered, as Chloe watched him. He'd been caught off guard by her question. "Come on let's head out to the car," he ordered.

Dean got up, grabbed his denim jacket and headed out to the car. He heard his brother chuckling, as he went out the door. Chloe glanced at Sam and shook her head. She'd never seen two brothers closer then Dean and Sam. Chloe sensed they would die protecting each other.

"Come on!" Dean yelled from the car.

Chloe grabbed a pair of socks and sneakers, then headed out the door. She heard Sam shut and look the door behind him. Both headed towards the car. Once they were all inside the car, Dean drove off. Chloe put her socks and shoes on while she gave Dean directions to her friend Katie's café that was owned by her family. She didn't mention that she used to go there with Stephen or any of her family members.


	6. The Cafe

**Chapter Six: The Cafe**

"Hey, Katie," Chloe greeted the girl behind the counter.

Katie had her back to Chloe, therefore didn't see them come in. Her friend was of Italian decent with long black hair and pretty brown eyes. Her friend spoke Italian and English. Katie had taught her to speak Italian, as her grandparents still spoke their native language. They'd been best friends since day care and both had started when they were just three years old. They both grew up in the same neighbourhood and went to the same school, and attend most classes together.

Katie spun around when she heard Chloe's voice. She was relieved to see that her friend was alive and well. She'd heard about what happened on the early morning news to her friend's family and had been shocked by the news. Katie had automatically tried to call Chloe on her cell phone, but was worried when her friend didn't answer. She noted two young men enter the café with Chloe. One was tall and the other was short and handsome. She liked the taller one and thought he was cute. Katie noticed that the shorter one hovered protectively around Chloe, she gave him a suspicious stare, before running over and throwing her arms around Chloe, hugging her friend close to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell," Katie fretted. "I'm sorry about your mom and dad, and sisters."

"I'm alright," Chloe assured Katie and hugged her back.

"Come and sit down! You need something to eat and it will be on the house! Don't argue with me and I know how little you eat. I'll get you a hot chocolate and some French toast, along with some croissants," Katie commanded.

Katie ushered Chloe up to the front of the café, so they could talk in a private area. Katie's family had owned the café for years, her parents weren't dur to come in until about 11am. Her four older brothers worked at various other jobs. Katie turned around when she heard a man's discreet cough. She glanced at them and realised that it was the shorter man who was getting her attention. Katie glared at him. She then glanced at Chloe and then two young men.

"Oh, Katie before I forget, this is Dean and the tall guy is Sam, Dean's younger brother. They saved me last night," Chloe introduced.

Katie's face softened when Chloe said these two boys had saved her best friend. She shoved Chloe into a chair and gave her a stern stare. She then did the same to Dean and Sam before either of the boys could protest.

"Thanks for saving Chloe's life," Katie thanked Dean and Sam. "You can have a meal on the house," she told them.

"It's okay. We're just sorry we couldn't get there in time to save the rest of her family," Dean said quietly. Katie nodded at him, but didn't say anything. "What's your breakfast special?" Dean asked in a more normal tone of voice.

"We have an all day breakfast special which is; sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes, toast, and spaghetti or baked beans," Katie informed them.

"I'll have one of those," Dean accepted.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not about to pass on a free meal, Sammy," Dean replied with a grin.

"Don't worry I have four older brothers and its like feeding a small army at times," Katie reassured Sam.

"She's not kidding either!" Chloe confirmed. "Dale, Michael, Rodney, and Jason eat like two to three pizzas between them! You'd be lucky to have anything left over when those four are done."

"I remember when Jason used to have such a crush on you," Katie teased. "He was heart broken when you and Stephen started dating."

"Shut up, Katie!" Chloe snarked, feeling her face blush. She like Jason, but only as a friend, nothing more.

Dean and Sam grinned. "Can I have a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich please?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Katie answered. She wrote down their orders. "What would you like to drink?"

"A nice of tea," Chloe decided. "You know how I like it, so you don't have ask me how I have it."

"No need to be so bossy, Chloe," Katie protested.

"I'm not!" Chloe protested.

Dean and Sam told Katie how they had their coffee, then Katie disappeared out to the kitchen to make their breakfast.

"She's nice," Sam said watching Katie leave.

"Yeah, she is nice," Chloe agreed. "We've been friends since day care and there's also Rochelle who works at her family owned clothes store not to far from here."

"You're lucky to have such a friend," Sam said to Chloe.

"Yes, I am," Chloe agreed. "Katie's like a mother he and is the glue in the friendship. She keeps us together and is like a mother bear who would protect her cubs."

Out the back, Katie was preparing their breakfast and humming softly to herself. She flicked her hand and a knife floated over to her. She had the Gift of telekinetic and Rochelle had the Gift of being able to transport herself from one place to another. The girls had formed a close bond over the years once they discovered that they were witches. Though Chloe seemed to have the most power and a combination of Gifts.

Yet, Katie knew that Chloe was the most vulnerable and the most reluctant of the three girls to use her Gifts. Chloe seemed to be frightened to use her Gifts at anytime. The girls often volunteered after work, working with children in various volunteer programs, using their Gifts for good and helping people. Though Chloe sometimes took convincing to use her Gifts. With a wave of her hand, the radio turned on and Katie sang along to the song that was currently playing in the background.

While Dean was waiting for their breakfast, he thought of something. He glanced at Chloe who was playing with the straws that were sitting in front of her.

"Does Katie have Gifts like you do?" Dean asked Chloe.

"Yeah. She can move things, as in telekinetic kind of way," Chloe answered. "Why? Could Katie be in danger?"

"I don't know. She could be," Dean answered truthfully.

Out in the kitchen Katie was almost done cooking their breakfast and putting them on a plate for her guests. She didn't hear the stranger come in until they made a slight noise. She glanced up and saw a man standing next to the old gas bottles. When she stared at the strange man, the first thing she noticed about him, was how weird his eyes looked. They looked dark, blank and wide. He also wore old style clothes. His eyes sent chills down her spine and she shivered. The next thing she observed about him, was what he was doing with his hands. Before Katie could cry out for help or warn her friend, she heard the man whisper something, as her world turned dark and she heard an explosion.

"Know this witch! As you die, all your family are gone and you are all that's left!! You die alone and cold," the man said a soft harsh voice.

Dean heard an explosion coming from the kitchen and reacted instinctively.

"Sammy, Chloe! Get out of here now before this place explodes!" Dean yelled above the noise.

Dean grabbed Chloe, knocking her to the ground and covering his body over hers. Before that happened, he saw someone run out of the building, as the ceiling and walls caved in. Dean then saw Sam lie next to him over Chloe after pulling one of the old heavy tables over them. Dean hoped it would offer them some protection. He swore that the man who'd run out was a demon by the look in the man's eyes. Dean would know a demon when he saw one.

"I'm gonna catch that demon bastard if it's the last thing I do!" Dean vowed.

Once the debris had stopped falling and the dust had settled, Dean glanced down at Chloe who had her arms over her face. He saw a few scratches on her face and on her arms. When he had a closer inspection, Dean could see a dark mark forming on her forehead. He checked that she was still breathing and he sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. Sam stirred by his side and saw his younger brother grimace with pain.

"I feel like I've been hit with a thousand bricks," Sam complained, rubbing his head. He check himself to see if had any lumps or bruises. There was only a slight bump on the side of his head and scratches along the back of his neck. Sam pushed on the back of the table and kicked it. He watched it fall to pieces and blocked his face with his arms from any flying pieces.

"Sam!" Dean yelled at his brother and glared at him. Dean glanced down when he heard Chloe mutter something when she started to come around.

"Sorry," Sam apologised. "What about Katie?" He asked, when saw Dean pick Chloe up and cradle her in his arms.

"Go have a look, but be careful. I doubt you'll find her alive and that demon meant business when he was in here," Dean replied, steadying himself, as he stood up. Chloe wasn't exactly light as a feather, nor was she a very heavy person.

"I'll meet you out the front and what do you mean demon? Do you mean that man who ran out just a few minutes before this place exploded was a demon? Are sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Sammy. He was a demon, I'm positive. I got a good look at his eyes; they were black and empty. No arguments that he was a demon."

Dean watched Sam pick his way carefully through the rubble of the café and towards where he would find Katie's body. Dean carried Chloe out to the front of the café and sat down on the step, after he stumbled a little. He heard people running and screaming, and he also heard several sirens wailing in the background.

It wasn't long before the local police, fire brigade, and the ambulance showed up. Sam soon came out and joined them, sitting down next to his brother. Dean could see that his brother's face was dark with anger.

"Katie didn't make it?" Dean queried.

"No," Sam replied. "There wasn't much left of her," he said quietly.

When Chloe opened her eyes, she groaned. She could smell Dean's aftershave, as she blinked her eyes too adjust to the bright sun light.

"What the fuck happened? I feel like I've been hit by a brick!" Chloe mumbled.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. "A demon killed your friend and tried to kills at the same time," Dean answered. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"I don't understand why they would want to kill Katie? Why are they starting to do this now?" Chloe demanded, grief and anger evident in her voice. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes, she blinked them away furiously. "She was my best friend! Katie couldn't hurt a fly! I'm going to find out who is doing this and why. After that, I'm going too wipe them from this earth and the next place, if I ever get hold of them!" Chloe vowed, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Chloe carefully sat up on the front step with Dean's help. She noticed a gash above his right eye and squinted closer at it.

"You're hurt!" She said quietly, poking him with her finger, trying to get a good look at it.

Dean batted her hand away from his wound and pressed his fingers against it. He looked surprised when he found blood on his fingers.

"Did you think you were invincible, Dean?" Chloe queried him with her eyebrow raised.

Before Dean could reply, Chloe was taken away by an ambulance officer before he could even react. The place was now crawling with ambulance officers, police, and fire people. Two ambulance officers came over and checked on Dean and Sam.

"Chloe," Dean started to say when the officer bent down to look at his wound.

"The young lady has been taken to a nearby ambulance and my partner will have a look at her. She was hurt pretty badly during the explosion. You're lucky to come out with a scratch, young man," the older ambulance officer said gently, tending to Dean's wound. The officer looked like he was in his sixties. He had to hold Dean still, who kept trying to escape to go find Chloe.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled, resisting the ambulance officer who was trying to help her.

"You've been injured during an explosion, ma'am. It's my duty to help you," the man said patiently. "Do you have any family that we can contact?" The man got out his first aid box from the back of the ambulance van.

Chloe thought quickly. "The man I was with, he's my husband. His name is Mike Warren and that's his brother sitting beside him," Chloe replied, trying to pull away from the officer. "I don't need your help! Let me go, I'm fine!" She winced when the man put pressure on her wounds.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"Chloe, Mrs. Chloe Warren," Chloe answered. "Will I have to go to hospital? I want my husband!" Chloe demanded.

"I'm just checking you for concussion," the man informed her. He turned to a fellow ambulance officer and grabbed his attention. "Mrs. Warren would like too see her husband when he's finished He's the man sitting on the step next to his brother." He could see Mrs. Warren was going into shook and getting hysterical if they didn't get her husband over here.

The other ambulance officer walked over to Sam. "Er, Mr. Warren, your wife is demanding to see you," the officer reported.

Sam gave the ambulance officer a puzzled expression, then it dawned on him what the man meant. "She's his wife," Sam said, pointing at Dean, who was being attended to by another ambulance officer just like Sam. He caught his brother's eyes and indicated to Chloe who was now being moved onto a stretcher.

"I better go see my wife before she makes a scene," Dean said, standing up.

"You'll need to come down to the hospital, Mr. Warren. You and your wife, and your brother. You'll also need to give a statement of what happened here to local police," the officer who had worked on Dean, informed him.

"I need to go see Chloe," Dean said, walking off to see Chloe, who was sitting up on the stretched crying, while the ambulance officer attended to her.

Dean strolled over to Chloe with his hands in his pockets. He slipped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, in act to show he was her husband. Dean wasn't prepared for the electrical shock that he felt from her soft warm lips that tasted of orange lip balm. Dean pulled her even closer and deepened their kiss when he realised that Chloe wasn't going to slap him down a peg or two.

In the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong for Chloe had just lost her partner, but yet it felt so right to him. He could smell cocoa butter shower gel and orange shampoo mixed together, along with a whiff of some sweet subtle perfume. Dean stopped when the ambulance officer next to him gave a discrete cough. Dean glanced down at Chloe and saw the stunned look across her face. He realised that some people had stopped too watch them and that Chloe's face was a pretty pink colour, that coloured her whole face.

"Hunny we need to go to the hospital and we also need to give a detailed report of what happened," Dean said, his voice sounded deep and husky, and a little breathless.

"But I feel fine, Sweetie!" Chloe protested, as she was loaded up into the back of the ambulance.

"You need to go too, Mr. Warren," the ambulance officer said patiently.

"I'll just tell my brother and I'll ride in the back with my wife too keep her calm," Dean promised.

"Your brother will need to go too," the first officer pointed out.

"We will all go," Dean agreed and then walked over to Sam.

"How's Mrs. Warren?" Sam asked slightly amused that Chloe was going along with their ways of doing things. He was surprised that she had thought of using it under the circumstance. _'Poor kid,'_ Sam thought. _'She's lost her family and now her best friend.'_ He watched as Katie's body was taken out in a body bag.

"Chloe's okay. She's in shock and we all have to go down to the hospital, give a statement too the local police. You know the drill. I told them you were my brother. What name are you gonna use?" Dean reported, ignoring his brother's light teasing.

"I think I will use Robert Warren," Sam decided. "Nice show back there. I didn't know if Chloe was going to kill you or faint," he said, laughter evident in his voice.

"She said I was her husband and I wanted to make it believable," Dean said defensively. "She didn't kill me, so I'm okay, until later I guess."

Down frowned when he saw Katie's body being taken away. He was glad that Chloe was currently in the back of ambulance so she couldn't see the remains of her friend.

"Go join Chloe and I'll find you at the hospital," Sam assured Dean.


	7. Explosions and Hospitals

**Chapter Seven: Explosions and Hospitals**

At the hospital, Chloe woke to find Dean sitting in a chair next to her bed with stiches in his forehead above his eye. Sam was standing in the doorway talking to a very pretty young brunette police woman, who was taking notes of his experience at the café. Chloe vaguely remembered Dean getting into the back of the ambulance with her and the kiss. Oh, the kiss he'd given her was nothing that she'd ever felt before with another guy. Chloe felt guilty that she'd kissed him back and that she had betrayed Stephen and the six years of love they shared together. Yet, Dean's kiss was something else altogether, what it was she hadn't worked it out and was still stunned by the affect of Dean's kiss. Chloe wasn't naïve to think that she wasn't the only girl that Dean Winchester had kissed or been with. Her face turned a deep shade of red. For the time being, Chloe had decided too pretend that the kiss didn't happen. She sat up, just as another police woman approached her. This one had straight black hair that was tied into a pony-tail.

"Mrs. Warren?" The police woman queried.

"Yes?" Chloe confirmed.

"I'd like you to tell me what happened at the café," the police woman said gently, getting out a note pad and pen.

"My husband and I, along with my brother in law went to the café for some breakfast, at a place that my friend and her family owned. It was after 9am and I knew she'd be at work before her parents would come down later at about 11am. We went there and met my friend and she took our orders. The last time I saw her she was going into the kitchen too start cooking our breakfast. Her family must be told," Chloe said tearfully.

"Was there anyone suspicious hanging around or something didn't feel right before it happened?"

Chloe paused for a few minutes, chewing on her bottom lip. "Yes, there was a strange man running past us with weird black eyes."

"Strange black eyes?" The dark-haired police woman said puzzled.

"Yeah. They were round and a clear black in colour," Chloe described.

"Your husband and brother in law reported the same," the police woman said.

"Wait. What about Katie's family?" Chloe insisted.

"I'm sorry, but when police went to inform them, they found the family home burnt down. Do you know how many family members were in Katie's family?"

"She had four older brothers; Dale, Jason, Rodney, and Michael who still lived at home with her parents and a set of grandparents. Her other grandparent lives at a nursing home. They were Italian's and their family had been here for generations," Chloe informed the police woman.

"That's how many bodies were found. Do you know what time Katie would have come and opened up the café?"

"Usually at about 8.30am," Chloe confirmed, her voice quavering.

The police woman was about say more when she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"I think that's enough questions for now. Can't you see my wife is in distress and shock?" Dean demanded. He'd woken when the police woman had come in too question Chloe. It was the same woman who had questioned him earlier. Dean had pretended to still be asleep while he listened to her question Chloe.

"I'm sorry," the police woman apologised, closing her notepad and putting her pen away. She got the attention of her partner, who was still talking with Sam.

She indicated to her that she was leaving. She then refocused back onto the young couple in front of her, who were holding hands. The young man was absently rubbing his thumbing over the woman's fingers in a gentle soothing manner. When her partner came over, she handed Chloe a card. "If you think of anything more, please contact me." The two police woman then turned and left them.

Chloe realised that Dean had been holding her hand she quickly let go, feeling her face turn a bright pink colour. Sam came over and sat at the end of her bed. Chloe took a closer look at Dean's scratch.

"You've got stiches," Chloe said softly, staring at Dean's mark.

"Yeah, its okay. It's not the first time I've had stiches," Dean replied. "Doc came in a while ago and said when you woke up, we can leave the hospital. We've got to keep and eye on you, no vigorous or strenuous activities."

"Strenuous and vigorous activities?" Chloe repeated. "Did you make that up?"

"That's what she said!" Dean protested.

"Sure," Chloe said in disbelief.

"She did!" Dean argued.

"Sorry about your friend," Sam said quietly, interrupting the argument.

"Thanks. Why is this demon trying to kill me and everything I care about?" Chloe demanded. "Let's get out of here," she said, indicating to the door. Dean helped her down.

"For any number of reasons; they could be a low level demon working for a demon higher up in the food chain and using their underlings to do his dirty work, or someone could have conjured them," Dean answered, as they walked out of the hospital.


	8. The Hospital

**Chapter Eight: The Hospital**

At the hospital, Chloe woke to find Dean sitting in a chair next to her bed with stiches in his forehead above his eye. Sam was standing in the doorway talking to a very pretty young brunette police woman, who was taking notes of his experience at the café. Chloe vaguely remembered Dean getting into the back of the ambulance with her and the kiss. Oh, the kiss he'd given her was nothing that she'd ever felt before with another guy. Chloe felt guilty that she'd kissed him back and that she had betrayed Stephen and the six years of love they shared together. Yet, Dean's kiss was something else altogether, what it was she hadn't worked it out and was still stunned by the affect of Dean's kiss. Chloe wasn't naïve to think that she wasn't the only girl that Dean Winchester had kissed or been with. Her face turned a deep shade of red. For the time being, Chloe had decided too pretend that the kiss didn't happen. She sat up, just as another police woman approached her. This one had straight black hair that was tied into a pony-tail.

"Mrs. Warren?" The police woman queried.

"Yes?" Chloe confirmed.

"I'd like you to tell me what happened at the café," the police woman said gently, getting out a note pad and pen.

"My husband and I, along with my brother in law went to the café for some breakfast, at a place that my friend and her family owned. It was after 9am and I knew she'd be at work before her parents would come down later at about 11am. We went there and met my friend and she took our orders. The last time I saw her she was going into the kitchen too start cooking our breakfast. Her family must be told," Chloe said tearfully.

"Was there anyone suspicious hanging around or something didn't feel right before it happened?"

Chloe paused for a few minutes, chewing on her bottom lip. "Yes, there was a strange man running past us with weird black eyes."

"Strange black eyes?" The dark-haired police woman said puzzled.

"Yeah. They were round and a clear black in colour," Chloe described.

"Your husband and brother in law reported the same," the police woman said.

"Wait. What about Katie's family?" Chloe insisted.

"I'm sorry, but when police went to inform them, they found the family home burnt down. Do you know how many family members were in Katie's family?"

"She had four older brothers; Dale, Jason, Rodney, and Michael who still lived at home with her parents and a set of grandparents. Her other grandparent lives at a nursing home. They were Italian's and their family had been here for generations," Chloe informed the police woman.

"That's how many bodies were found. Do you know what time Katie would have come and opened up the café?"

"Usually at about 8.30am," Chloe confirmed, her voice quavering.

The police woman was about say more when she was interrupted by a deep voice.

"I think that's enough questions for now. Can't you see my wife is in distress and shock?" Dean demanded. He'd woken when the police woman had come in too question Chloe. It was the same woman who had questioned him earlier. Dean had pretended to still be asleep while he listened to her question Chloe.

"I'm sorry," the police woman apologised, closing her notepad and putting her pen away. She got the attention of her partner, who was still talking with Sam.

She indicated to her that she was leaving. She then refocused back onto the young couple in front of her, who were holding hands. The young man was absently rubbing his thumbing over the woman's fingers in a gentle soothing manner. When her partner came over, she handed Chloe a card. "If you think of anything more, please contact me." The two police woman then turned and left them.

Chloe realised that Dean had been holding her hand she quickly let go, feeling her face turn a bright pink colour. Sam came over and sat at the end of her bed. Chloe took a closer look at Dean's scratch.

"You've got stiches," Chloe said softly, staring at Dean's mark.

"Yeah, its okay. It's not the first time I've had stiches," Dean replied. "Doc came in a while ago and said when you woke up, we can leave the hospital. We've got to keep and eye on you, no vigorous or strenuous activities."

"Strenuous and vigorous activities?" Chloe repeated. "Did you make that up?"

"That's what she said!" Dean protested.

"Sure," Chloe said in disbelief.

"She did!" Dean argued.

"Sorry about your friend," Sam said quietly, interrupting the argument.

"Thanks. Why is this demon trying to kill me and everything I care about?" Chloe demanded. "Let's get out of here," she said, indicating to the door. Dean helped her down.

"For any number of reasons; they could be a low level demon working for a demon higher up in the food chain and using their underlings to do his dirty work, or someone could have conjured them," Dean answered, as they walked out of the hospital.


	9. At The Library

**Chapter Nine: At The Library**

They walked back to the Impala which took over an hour.

"Why would someone conjure a demon and what benefits do they get for it?" Chloe queried, getting into the back seat of the Impala. She felt guilty at what happened to her friend and blamed herself.

"Whoever conjures them can get power, revenge; that sort of thing," Sam answered, getting into the front passenger seat, as soon as Dean got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"That's twisted," Chloe said with a snort and a shake of her head.

"Good thinking about the Mrs. Warren thing," Dean complimented. "Anyone hungry?" He queried hopefully.

"Yeah, well, you've got us down at that motel as Mr. and Mrs. Warren, so I thought I should play along with your little scheme," Chloe pointed out, her face changing colours again. She heard Sam laugh and she glared at him. "Why don't we just get McDonalds?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good too me," Sam said chuckling.

They made it through McDonalds without any incidents and they ordered what they wanted through the drive thru. They headed towards the local library after Chloe gave them directions. They sat on the stairs enjoying their meal before heading inside the old building.

"What are we exactly looking for?" Chloe whispered, once they were inside the library.

"Records, old newspapers, that sort of thing," Sam replied.

"They are over here in this section," Chloe said confidently, leading the way. "I use to frequent here a lot when I was studying my aged care course," Chloe confessed.

"Geek," Dean muttered, following Sam and Chloe. He knew Sam would be at home in the library, so he, just followed the two geeks around.

Chloe started handing him some books and files, not bothering to ask him if he wanted to help. She just kept piling them up and soon his arms were so full that he could barely see over them. Dean watched her work and he was worried about her mental state, sharing s few glances with Sam, who was still helping her. Chloe had lost her whole entire family, her lover and now her best friend and her family. Though Dean remembered that she said that Katie still had a grand parent who lived in a nursing home that was still alive. Dean was anxious that she had gone into shock and going into pilot mode, burying herself in her work. Dean had seen it before and vowed to keep an eye on her for when she finally crashed. He wanted to be there when she did collapse.

They found a quiet table to sit at in a quiet area of the section they were in. All records, files, books and anything else they thought would be useful was in the middle of the table. The trio had their head bent and Sam had his lap top open in front of him searching the web.

"Chloe do you know much about your parents or grandparents?" Sam inquired.

"Um, a little, but it depends on what sort of information you want to know. There is still a lot I don't know about them and now I never will," Chloe admitted. She glanced at Sam with a worried expression across her face at what sort of information that he may have found already.

Dean looked up from the old newspaper that he was reading, watching his brother. He recognised the look that Sam may have found something that may not be good news, for any of them.

"I found an article here in about a trio of friends; Tabitha Rowlings, Cassandra Kent, and Isabeau Baker," Sam read quietly. "Are they familiar too you?"

"Cassandra Kent was my Gran's maiden name and Isabeau Baker is now Isabeau Greco, she was my Gran's best friend growing up and they remained friends till Gran died. I haven't seen Aunty Isabeau for a while now, as I have been busy working. I used to go visit her whenever I could, but when they upped my hours from forty hours every two weeks to eighty, it got a bit hard too go visit her sometimes seem as I did shift work. I never what shift I was on till I checked the roster," Chloe answered.

"Maybe you should read this," Sam suggested softly, turning his lap top around so Chloe could see the article he was reading.

"Three friends are suspected to be involved in the murder of Cedric Caldwell, a young man from the area. The three friends are reported to know what happened to Mr. Caldwell who was nineteen years old. All the girls are the same age, as Mr. Caldwell and grew up together. They went to the same school and are known to be a little eccentric in their Wicca beliefs," Chloe read. "Mr. Caldwell's body was found stabbed in a burnt out remains of an old café by a group of young teenagers who were playing in the area. A knife that is believed to be used in witches ceremonies was found at the crime scene and kept by the police as evidence in the murder case," Chloe read.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Both brothers had their eyebrows raised while they looked at Chloe, who had a stunned expression across her face, as she read the article.

"Do you think my Gran really killed this Cedric Caldwell?" Chloe questioned Sam and Dean. "It doesn't fit in to what I know and have been taught by Gran about Wicca, and our Gifts. Good witches do not kill people, we help them."

"I don't know, Chloe. The only way to find the truth is too speak with your Aunty Isabeau and Tabitha Rowlings, if Tabitha is still alive," Dean answered honestly.

They put their stuff away and Sam looked up Tabitha Rowlings in the phone book. It took several tries before he finally located her.

"Hello?" Sam queried when he heard someone at the other end of the phone answer it.

"Hello?" The woman's voice replied hesitantly.

"May I speak with Ms. Tabitha Rowlings?" Sam inquired.

"Yes, I'm Tabitha. How can I help you?" Tabitha inquired suspiciously.

"I'm Agent Shaw, ma'am from the FBI. I've been working on the old case of Mr. Cedric Caldwell," Sam explained.

"You have found out what happened to my poor Cedric?"

"My partners and I would like to come and see you, too speak with you and hear your side of events. You're the only one left," Sam said gently.

Chloe shook her head. Sam put a finger up too his lips to ask for silence.

"Of course you can come and speak with me. I'll have some tea and scones ready for you," Tabitha allowed.

"Thank you, Ms. Rowlings," Sam thanked.

"My pleasure, Agent Shaw. I shall see you in one hour," Tabitha said, then hung up.

"We have an hour to wait before we see Tabitha," Sam reported to the others. "What did you want to say, Chloe?"

"I was going to say that we go visit Aunty Isabeau and ask her side of the story. I do not believe that a good witch would kill anyone, not intently for it is forbidden in the Wicca law. We are meant to help, not kill. Once a good witch kills someone, they have stepped over to the dark side," Chloe explained.

"Good plan," Sam approved and Dean nodded in agreement. "Talking to your aunty Isabeau and Tabitha is the only way to find out what happened back then, and to find out why this demon or whatever it is, is trying to kill you and other witches or people who are practicing the art of Wicca," he said gently. "I know you want to find out who did this, but this is the way we do things."

"I know, its just so frustrating!" Chloe said with a sigh of frustration. "We have to hear both sides of the coin to determine the truth." Both brothers nodded grimly.


	10. Aunty Isabeau

**Author's Disclaimers:** I don't own anything Supernatural, but I do own Isabeau, please do not use without permission.

**************************

**Chapter Ten: Aunty Isabeau**

Once they had put everything away and made sure the area was clean again, they headed out of the library and back to the Impala. It didn't take them long to Isabeau's place, who was in a nursing home and Chloe had given Dean directions. After Dean found a park and parked the Impala, Chloe lead them to the front door and entered the code at the front door then Dean opened the door for her, and she lead the way to Isabeau's room.

"How did you know what the code was?" Sam asked her

"The code is the same for all nursing homes in town. It's the zip code of our town," Chloe answered.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dean queried, holding Chloe back.

"I'm going to show you the way to Aunty Isabeau's room," Chloe replied.

"If you haven't noticed, a demon or something is trying to kill you," Dean reminded her. "Let me go first and you just give me directions."

"Seriously, Dean do you think it would attack me here?"

"You never know and just humour me," Dean said.

Chloe glanced over at Sam, he nodded at her. "Fine," she said with a sigh.

Chloe gave Dean directions to where aunty Isabeau's room was located within in the nursing home. It was on the top floor in the east wing. Chloe knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long before Chloe heard Isabeau moving around inside her room. She knew her aunt's movement were slow and she used the assistance of a walker.

When the door opened Chloe was shocked by how much Isabeau had changed. Her once bright curly red hair was now faded to white and tied into a single pony-tail. Her once bright blue eyes were now pale, but still had a spark about them, and showed an inquisitive mind that was still shark as a tack.

"Who's there? Is that you Chloe and Stephen? Is that Christa or Caroline with you? It's been ages since I've seen all of you, just allow me to put my glasses on," Isabeau muttered. She found her glasses that were hanging around her neck.

"Nope, you still look awfully lot like a male, Caroline or is it Christa? Though that long hair of yours young man could pass you off as a girl or young woman," Isabeau said amused, her lips twitching.

"It's me, Chloe, aunty Isabeau and this isn't Stephen or any of my sisters," she said sadly, then hugged her.

"Such deep sadness in one so young. You've lost so much and anger still resides within you. Do not allow it to consume you, Chloe," Isabeau advised her, hugging her back. "It has been too long, my dear, too long. How age wears us."

"I have a Gift as you call it, Dean Winchester. I can see into the future and into the past," Isabeau said with a raise of her eyebrow at the eldest Winchester. "Though I see into the future it doesn't mean it will always come to pass. I only have to touch someone or something and my Gift appears to me like visions."

Dean touched her gently on the arm. "It doesn't work all the time, Dean. It comes and goes as it pleases. I am too old now to help those in need. I maybe young in mind and spirit, but my body isn't what it used to be. It's changed on me over the years when I wasn't looking. I'm sorry to hear about your family and friend, Chloe. I also saw them on the tv and heard it on the radio. I tried to call you and feared the worst when I couldn't contact you on your cell phone. Come in, Chloe and bring Sam and Dean with you. I promise not to harm you for I don't consort with demons and I believe you have some questions too ask me? Gran and I didn't think this would all come back to haunt or hunt us," Isabeau said softly, ushering her guests inside and shut the door behind them. She offered her three visitors the couch to sit on and she sat in her comfy chair with her feet propped up.

"You have also lost lots, Dean and Sam. I can see it in your young eyes and the way you carry yourselves," Isabeau said. "If you purse things with her, your intentions must be pure and I know how much you care for her. But if you hurt her, young man, there is no where in this world you can hide from me. Do you understand me young, Dean?" Isabeau wiggled a finger at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean replied confused for he had no idea what Isabeau was talking about, he heard her chuckle softly.

"Don't worry Sam, there is someone out there for you to find. You just have to be patient and not give up hope. Don't let your guilt for Jessica consume you. It wasn't your fault what happened to her and there wasn't much you could do to stop it. Stop blaming yourself," Isabeau tried to assure her. She'd seen everything, but couldn't help and guilt ate her deep inside.

Sam and Dean stared at Isabeau in stunned silence. Dean felt creped out by what Isabeau was telling them. He looked over at Chloe and could see that her expression mirrored their own.

"Don't worry too much, Chloe. Take and accept him for he is, there is so much more under the surface. You have to be patient to scratch the surface," Isabeau said amused with a twinkle in her eye. She still enjoyed being able to wow her audience and to stun them.

"Uh, okay. Though I have no idea who you are talking about," Chloe said puzzled.

"We'd like to know about Tabitha Rowlings and Cedric Caldwell," Sam asked, after coughing.

Isabeau scowled. "What has that evil witch been doing and saying now about poor Cedric? That Cassie or I killed him?" Isabeau scoffed.

"We don't know, that's why we're here, aunty Isabeau," Chloe replied.

"Whatever she tells you is a lie! Tabitha killed Cedric in a jealous rage and blamed it on me and your Gran. Cedric had been seeing Cassie behind Tabitha's back. He was a handsome young devil and was a bit of a ladies man. Cedric was known to have a few ladies hanging around at one time."

"Absolutely not," Isabeau confirmed. "Tabitha grew suspicious of Cedric's behaviour and suspected him of cheating on her, but she didn't know who else he was seeing. Of course she would have heard of all the rumours about Cedric being a womaniser," Isabeau said.

"Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed her gut instinct to follow Cedric," Sam mused.

"Yes," Isabeau confirmed. "We have always been best friends and we always had our fair share of fights. This was different, both Cassie and Tabitha were madly in love with Cedric. Cassie was a stunner and could've been a model if she wanted too. In fact she had done some photo shoots, very modest compared too all that bare skin you see nowadays. Next to Cassie… she must have felt like a …"

"Plain Jane?" Dean offered.

"Yes. Tabitha really didn't need to feel like that for she was beautiful too," Isabeau said with a heavy sigh.

"Woah! Wait a minute! You're telling me that my Gran did some modelling, aunty Isabeau?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

Isabeau chuckled. "It's a wonder that your Gran didn't show you her photos! She kept them as a keep sake. I also know you did some modelling when you were younger, CJ," Isabeau teased with a wink at Dean.

"CJ?" Dean repeated puzzled.

"CJ is short for Chloe-Jordana. It's what Chloe liked to be called when she was growing up, now its Chloe," Isabeau explained.

"CJ," Dean teased, Chloe glared at him.

"My mom liked both name's and our names had to start with a c, it's a family thing and I have no idea where it came from or when it started," Chloe said.

Isabeau stood up slowly with Sam's help and walked over to a old book case. She reached for a very old cookie tin and gave it a shake with an amused smile across her face. She walked slowly over and sat down with Sam's help.

"Thank you, Sam," Isabeau said.

"You're welcome," Sam replied, sitting back down on the right side of Dean. Chloe was sitting on Dean's left.

"Here, have a look at these," Isabeau said, passing some of Chloe's pictures to Dean.

"Woah! You look really cute, CJ," Dean teased and showed the photo to Sam, who grinned. Dean quickly moved the photo out of Chloe's reach so she couldn't snatch it from him. Dean heard Isabeau laughing.

"Aunty Isabeau I was sixteen!" Chloe exclaimed embarrassed by her modelling photos. "I can't believe you kept them!"

Isabeau handed the photos of Cassie to Chloe, distracting her from her own photos. Chloe let out a gasp of shock at her Gran's photos that Isabeau gave her.

"Woah! Gran was beautiful!"

"You look like your Gran," Dean said softly, looking at the two photos and comparing them.

Chloe leaned a little closer and studied the two photos. She was silent as she saw that they shared the same dark hair and eyes, facial features and bright smile. Chloe still missed her Gran, who had been like her best friend apart from Katie growing up.

"What did you think Tabitha did to Cedric?" Sam queried, glancing at Isabeau.

"She stabbed him in a jealous rage after confronting him about seeing Cassie. Cedric denied it of course. After killing him, Tabitha buried him in a burnt out café," Isabeau replied.

"How did you know it was Tabitha?" Dean inquired.

"I was at family birthday party. My youngest sister had turned sixteen and Cassie had gone away for the Summer too visit her grand parents," Isabeau answered.

"Aunty Isabeau do you have any photos of Gran with Cedric?" Chloe inquired.

Isabeau rummaged around in her tin where she kept the photos. "I do, but you may not like what you see," Isabeau answered, passing an old photo of Cassie and Cedric.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more too this story?" Chloe said accepting the photo.

"Oh my!" Chloe stuttered when she glanced down at the photo of her Gran with Cedric.

"Is she…" Sam started to ask.

"Pregnant?" Chloe finished, squinting her eyes to have a closer look.

"She was around four months pregnant then," Isabeau confirmed. "No one knew except me, until her brother found out. He was furious and told their mom and dad."

"Whey would he be mad?" Dean inquired.

"A single unwed mother or a single pregnant woman were often frowned upon in society. It was considered a scandal and shame upon ones family. Cassie being pregnant had stunned both of them, they did talk of marriage a few times, but weren't sure if they were ready for it. Her parents were horrified and sent her away to her grandparents where they looked after her. She refused to have an abortion."

"What happened too the baby?" Chloe quizzed, still staring at the photo.

"The baby boy and girl were given up for adoption too a very rich family where her grandparents lived. They couldn't have children of their own," Cassie explained with sadness in her voice. "Where they are I couldn't tell you now and I only know this much from your Gran confiding in me when she came back."

"My"Gran had twins? What did she call them? She doesn't look very big in this photo.

"Her family forbade her to talk about and look for them. She was devastated and heart broken that she couldn't keep her children. If you Gran could've kept them, she would have, Chloe. Your Gran would have done everything in her power to keep Cameron and Clarabella," Isabeau assured Chloe. "Your Gran was a strong and determined person. Once she made up her mind to do something, that was it and she never gave up. No matter the situation, she stuck to whatever she planned too do. Much like you do, Chloe. You are a lot like her. I see a lot of Cassie in you. She had such a good heart and would always help others who were in need. I think the twins would be in their sixties now if they were still alive."

"My mom was in her fifties," Chloe said softly.

"So, learning that Cedric was dating Cassie and that Cassie was pregnant with Cedric's child would've probably tipped Tabitha over the edge," Dean theorised.

"Yes, I'd imagine it would," Isabeau agreed. "I know if it was me, I would be hurt and angry, but I certainly wouldn't kill the man."

"How did Tabitha get away with murder?" Sam inquired.

"Tabitha denied seeing Cedric at the time to police. She claimed she had an alibi in her own sister, who went along with it. They were very close. Tabitha's parents were so rich it was ridiculous. They had a lot of power at the time and respected," Isabeau explained.

"Daddy's little rich girl gets away through lawyers and cover up, so, that they wouldn't shame the family," Dean concluded.

"Exactly," Isabeau said with a nod. "I felt sorry for Cedric's family. They worked hard to build themselves a comfortable home and raise their children. They were respected and known, as a hard working family, never taking hand outs or anything like they that. They worked for what they wanted and I have no idea what Cedric saw in Tabitha. Tabitha was always a spoilt little girl who never grew up. Whatever she wanted, she always got, no matter the asking price. She never really worked a day in the life, not like your Gran and me. If your Gran wasn't modelling, she was making clothes and selling them so that she could go to university."

"What is it?" Sam queried, watching Chloe, who was still staring at the photo.

Pictures of the man who had tried to kill her that terrible night flashed before her eyes. She closed them.

"Chloe are you alright?" Dean inquired.

"The man in this picture tried to kill me, twice. No wonder he looked familiar too me after seeing this photo. It was this man's spirit trying to kill me, not some demon," Chloe said shocked, her hands shaking a little.

"Are you sure?" Dean queried, absently covering her hands with his too stop them from shaking so much.

"I'm positive that's him," Chloe said confidently. "I keep seeing Cedric's face every time I close my eyes. He killed my family and Aunty Isbeau's family."

"Katie was your grand daughter?" Sam inquired shocked.

"Yes," Isabeau answered, tears forming in her eyes. "I met her grandfather, an Italian, not long after the whole Cedric thing. I kept my maiden name and he didn't mind. We only had a daughter who gave me five wonderful grand children. They are all gone now, just me. All my family have gone."

"But," Chloe pressed, glancing at Dean, as she grabbed some tissues for Isabeau.

"We still need to find out Tabitha's story," Dean said firmly.

Before anyone could say anything a figure appeared in the room and flung Chloe against the wall, her face down on the carpet.

"No!! Chloe!" Dean yelled, when he saw her life less body. He'd felt he'd failed her. He rushed over too her, but Cedric's spirit flung him across the room and he slid down another wall.

Sam ran for Isabeau, but Cedric's spirit held him back and he fell over the back of the couch after loosing his balance. Chloe moved slightly when she regained consciousness and saw the spirit place his hand on Isabeau's chest, just about where her heart should be. Chloe automatically brought up her hands to freeze the spirit. She saw Dean pull out a gun from the back of his jeans, and she ducked when he fired it. Isabeau slumped too the floor after Cedric's spirit disappeared screaming with rage. Sam hurried over to help Isabeau while Dean raced over too help Chloe.

Chloe was steady on her feet, so they both went over to try and help Isabeau. Sam had her legs lying flat with a small cushion under her head. Chloe knelt down on her knees next too her aunt, checking her pulse and life signs as she had been trained to do.

"Anything?" Dean asked, kneeling next her.

"Her pulse is very weak. We need to get aunty Isabeau to the hospital," Chloe said.

Isabeau opened her eyes, they were glassy and hazy, and her breathing was shallow.

"Aunty Isabeau we need to get you a hospital," Chloe whispered.

"No, dear its my time," Isabeau replied, shaking her head. "He left me enough life so that you could watch me die. He plans too kill you, Dean for stopping him kill Chloe and protecting her," Isabeau rasped.

"Bring it on," Dean muttered.

"Could you sense who sent him?" Sam asked.

"Tabitha," Isabeau gasped before she died.

"Aunty Isabeau?" Chloe whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No!" Chloe said furiously, shaking Dean's hand off her arm. "I'm sick of loosing the people I love and care about the most. This must stop!"

"Then let's go visit Tabitha," Sam said gently.

Chloe didn't want to leave Isabeau by herself. Dean had to pick her up, kicking and fighting out of the room. " How's your head?" Dean asked, as he carried her out.

"My head's fine and I'd be even better if you didn't carry me around like this! I can walk on my two feet thank you very much!" Chloe snarked. "I didn't freeze him in time," she said more softly when he put her feet down on the ground and made sure she was steady.

"It's not your fault," Sam tried too comfort her.

"What's the use in having a special Gift if you can't save someone?" Chloe queried, as they exited the hospital.

Her head was down and her shoulders slumped. Tears were in her eyes and it seemed like all she was doing lately was being whumped by a supernatural being and crying over something that happened sixty years ago. Chloe wasn't prone to crying so much. She felt and thought she had no more tears to give.


	11. Tabitha Rowlings

**Author's Disclaimers:** I don't own anything Supernatural, but I do own Tabitha, please do not use without permission.

**********************************

**Chapter Eleven: Tabitha Rowlings**

They were silent when they climbed into the Impala and on the drive too Tabitha's place. Chloe fidgeted in the back seat after they had a quick stop and changed clothes. Sam and Dean were both wearing black trousers, white long sleeved shirt with a collar and a black jacket, and a black tie. Chloe wore a long black skirt that reached her knees with a short sleeved white shirt and black jacket. Her hair hung around her shoulders, for she had decided to leave it out. She had black high heels on her feet with black stockings.

"How do I look?" Chloe inquired when they got out of the Impala at Tabitha's place.

Dean turned at stared at her. He was stunned by how gorgeous she looked and his mouth dropped open, but no words came out. Sam grinned at him and looked away before he got into trouble off his brother.

"You look great!" Sam assured her.

"Oh good!" Chloe said pleased. "I don't agree on how we are doing this, but I want answers. You guys look kind of cute," she complimented, her face turned slightly pink.

"I prefer jeans," Dean confessed.

"I thought the cat had got your tongue there for a minute, Dean," Chloe teased.

"I was admiring the view," Dean mumbled, as Sam rang the door. He had decided to ignore the looks his younger brother were giving him and waited for Tabitha to answer the door.

When Tabitha opened the door she smiled at Sam. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her once jet black hair was faded gray and tied into a simple pony tail. Her once bright chocolate brown eyes had faded over time.

"I'm Agent Shaw and these are my partners…" Sam introduced.

"Agent Young," Dean finished.

"Agent Depp," Chloe added.

Sam and Dean glanced at Chloe with their eyebrows raised.

"Agent Depp?" Dean mouthed, trying to hide his grin when she shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You're the young man who called me an hour ago," Tabitha remembered. "You wanted to speak to me about Cedric?"

"Yes that's right, Ms. Rowlings," Sam confirmed.

"Come in! Come in!" Tabitha welcomed, indicating with her hand to come inside.

Tabitha shut the door behind them once they were all inside her small, but modest house. "Oh my aren't you beautiful!" Tabitha exclaimed when she saw Chloe. Her facial expression changed when she had a closer look at Chloe. "You remind me of someone I once knew," Tabitha said more softly, a hint of fear and anxiety mixed in her voice. "You look just like her. Come in and don't pay any mind to an old woman's ramblings."

Tabitha tripped over a bit of carpet, Dean and Chloe both grabbed her arms too help steady her.

"Darn, I need to get that fixed," Tabitha muttered. "Thank you, Agents Young and Depp."

Just before Chloe let go of Tabitha's arm, she had some sort of vision. She could see a young woman who had long black hair and bright brown eyes, who looked like a much younger version of Tabitha. She was with a man; who was tall, had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. They looked like they were arguing and the young man stepped closer to the young Tabitha, and Tabitha raised a knife without even thinking about it, but the young man had moved to quick for Tabitha to step out of the way when he saw the knife she was wielding. It was a small plain simple knife that was used in Wicca ceremonies. It had a small silver blade with a gold handle.

In the next scene, Chloe saw Tabitha panic at what she had done to Cedric, who had collapsed staring up at her with a stunned expression across his face. Tabitha somehow dragged his body into his car and drove off to find somewhere to hide it. She found a burnt out café where she buried his body under broken bits of bricks. As she went about burying her lover, she dropped her knife at the scene. Once she had buried Cedric, crying the whole time and shaking, she drove his car back to the scene, wiping down any evident that she was there. Tabitha hurriedly walked home and claimed that she wasn't well, and headed up too her room. That's where Chloe was pulled out of her vision and the Tabitha in the present was now walking around in her kitchen, muttering to herself.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Dean inquired softly, standing in front of her.

"I had a vision of Tabitha and Cedric on the night he died," Chloe confessed softly, shaking a little from the power of the vision.

"And?" Dean pressed.

"She's innocent," Chloe concluded.

"Innocent?" Sam repeated.

"I mean Tabitha definitely killed him, but it was in self defence. She'd gone to confront Cedric and they got into a fight over it. I think Tabitha must have felt threatened by his sudden change of behaviour and brought out her knife that she always carried. Cedric hadn't been fast enough to get out of the way and she stabbed him. Once she realised what she'd done, Tabitha panicked and somehow put his body in his car, drove off to bury it in that burnt out café, and then took his car back too where the fight had taken place. Once she'd tried to clean away any evidence of her being there, she almost ran all the all way home and claimed she was ill, and headed up to her room. That's it, that's all I got," Chloe explained, rubbing her forehead.

"It was an accident," Dean murmured.

"Yeah," Chloe confirmed.

"Have you ever had visions like that before?" Sam asked.

"Only of future events that may or may not come to pass. I've never ever had one about the past, until now."

"Maybe you never needed too or your Gift is growing and getting stronger," Dean mused.

"You just blanked out there and gave us a scare," Sam scolded.

"Sorry, its how it works and I have no control over it. Like aunty Isabeau said; it comes and goes as it pleases."

"What do we do now?" Chloe inquired softly, glad that her body had stopped trembling, as she watched Tabitha walk around in her kitchen.

"We have to find where Cedric's body was buried," Dean answered quietly.

"What do you do with the bones?" Chloe whispered.

"We salt and burn them," Sam explained.

"Okay," Chloe said, unsure what else to say to that.

"Ms. Rowlings do you need any help?" Chloe offered.

"No dear, I don't need any help. Take a seat and I will be there shortly," Tabitha called back.

Chloe went and sat down on the couch. Dean sat on her left and leaned back with one arm on the arm rest. Sam had a look around the room and poked into things that caught his attention. While he was looking around, he found a photo on a display shelf and decided to pass it to Chloe.

"Have a look at who's in the photo," Sam suggested.

Chloe accepted the photo and had a closer look. She gasped with surprised when she saw who was in the photo. Tabitha, Isabeau and Cassandra were standing next to each other under a large shady tree wearing bright dresses. The three friends were laughing and smiling at a joke that had been shared by the photographer.

"Here we go," Tabitha said cheerfully.

She brought in a tray that had scones on some individual plates and there were four glasses of lemonade on the tray as well. Tabitha passed them each a small plate that had two scones on them with a generous sample of jam and cream on the side. Tabitha then handed them a glass of lemonade and once she knew that everybody had something, she sat down in comfy chair opposite her guests. Sam sat down on the right side of Chloe.

"Thank you," Chloe said, as she began to spread the jam and cream onto her scones. She loved scones.

"You're welcome," Tabitha replied, eating her own scones. "How can I help you about Cedric?" Tabitha asked between mouthfuls.

"I think we discovered how Cedric died," Sam said gently.

Tabitha glanced at them after finishing her scones and lemonade, placing them on the coffee table. Chloe saw a mixture of feelings when she glanced into Tabitha's eyes. She saw grief, sadness, and guilt in those brown eyes.

"You need to tell us your side of the story," Chloe said gently, putting her empty plate and glass next to Tabitha's. She saw the Winchester boys do the same. "You were there when it happened and I know you were angry with Cassandra. "I know Cassandra would have stopped Cedric if she had known that he was seeing you too," she whispered.

"How would you know, child?" Tabitha inquired suspiciously.

"I have the Gift too," Chloe admitted.

"Do you think that's wise in telling her?" Dean muttered.

"Too many innocent people have died to beat around the bush," Chloe replied.

Dean nodded in understanding. "Don't tell her too much," he cautioned her.

"You have your ways and I have mine. If Tabitha is in danger we need as much information as we can get to protect her," Chloe whispered.

"You have the Gift?" Tabitha prompted warily.

"Yes. I can see things that could happen or that have had happened. I can also freeze things," Chloe said gently. "I don't know what your Gift is or how many there is out there. But, I do know that when it comes to Wicca there two thing that we must follow; honesty and helping others who are in need. If we don't follow those then we are no better then the evil we fight against. Please, Tabitha, too many innocent people have died already. My Gran, my entire family, aunty Isabeau and her family. Who's going to be next?"

"The longer the spirit of Cedric is around the more he gets angrier. What if he hurt you next? Who is going to protect you? He will not stop until we are all dead. I've been lucky to survive his spirit twice," Chloe said. "I may not be so lucky next time. It needs to end now. How many other witches has Cedric killed? I saw the list of innocent people while we were researching, Tabitha. There have been others."

"You brought hunters too my house!" Tabitha hissed. "Cedric wouldn't hurt me and hunters kill witches like you and me, Chloe."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I have a Gift too," Tabitha answered. "I want you to leave my house and stay away from Cedric. I will not allow you to hurt him. I know you plan to destroy him."

"I saw what you did to Cedric and I believe it was an accident, but you need to let him go," Chloe said. "These hunters only hunt evil things and help the innocent people that they can save. I know deep in my heart that I am not evil, not if I practice Wicca."

"You will not harm my Cedric and you do not know or understand what happened, child. Your Gran stole my Cedric and brain washed him, taking the life that I would have had with him! Now, I will have my revenge on something that Cassandra held dear to her heart. You were always her favourite, as you had the Gift like she did," Tabitha said, standing up with a knife in her hand. With her other hand she pulled out a small doll and held it in her hand along with some beads on a string.

"What happened to the little nice old lady?" Sam muttered to Dean and Chloe. When he saw the knife in Tabitha's hand he yelled out.

"Dean, Chloe look out!" He warned. Sam ducked to his right out of the way, jumping off the lounge.

Dean shoved Chloe aside and let out a sharp breath when the knife whizzed over his head. He could hear Tabitha chanting in old Latin and there was a gust of wind and a cool breeze that sent shivers down his spine. When he saw Cedric's spirit by Tabitha's side, he grabbed Chloe and tried to escape.

Sam somehow got separated when his older brother directed Chloe around to the other side of the couch. Dean indicated for him to head towards the door. He watched helplessly as Dean was thrown across the room by Cedric's spirit. He could hear Tabitha chanting very loudly and almost like she was in a trance or frenzy. Sam then watched as Chloe was flung across the other side of the room, where Cedric held her up and she started chocking, clutching at her neck. It was like Chloe was trying to fend off the evil spirit.

"Sam go find Cedric's bones at the local cemetery," Dean yelled. "I'll stay here and help CJ." Dean tossed the keys to the Impala to his younger brother.

'Please help me!' The voice inside Sam's head whispered. Sam turned, as he heard the voice. 'It's over on Pit street.'

He glanced over at Chloe and Cedric for he didn't know if it sounded feminine or masculine. Chloe's face was turning pink and she turned pleading eyes towards Sam, as she tried to fight Cedric off.

"No!" Dean yelled furiously, watching Chloe choke to death. Something stirred deep within side of him, that felt like a roar.

Dean got up and raced over too Tabitha, grabbing hold of her knife and brought it up to her throat. Tabitha just laughed hysterically, which frustrated Dean.

"You can't stop me! No one can!" Tabitha laughed a high pitched laugh. "I will destroy everything she holds dear for taking Cedric from me!"

"Sam go!" Dean shouted, quickly glancing at his brother and the refocused his attention back on Chloe.

"Dean don't hurt her!" Sam scream finally, as his brain kicked into gear.

"She's trying to kill Chloe, Sammy!"

"I will kill Clarabella and Cameron, along with all their families. You have no idea how much I know about your family Chloe! I know you and Stephen lost a child before it was born!"

"You're loosing you power over him aren't you, Tabitha?" Sam taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Tabitha replied uncertainly.

"Even now you are struggling. You think you have total control, but he has been killing innocent. Usually ones with similar or same names as Isabeau's and Cassandra's family. Not all of them practiced Wicca or were real witches."

"You killed Cedric," Chloe gasped, throwing everything she had at Cedric's spirit.

"No! Your Gran took him from me!" Tabitha snarled back.

"No, Gran loved him and you killed him when you found out. What you couldn't have, no one could," Chloe taunted.

"You lie!" Tabitha screamed.

"No. I saw you kill him in my vision," Chloe said. "You've lived your life in an illusion thinking Cassie took Cedric from you. Yet, it was you who killed him. You're a spoilt little rich girl, who couldn't have what she wanted!!"

"Chloe what are you doing?" Dean queried, still holding the knife up too Tabitha's throat, he now had her other hand behind her back. He'd seen Tabitha drop something onto the floor.

"Dean! Grab that doll that fell on the floor!" Sam shouted, pointing at the doll on the floor near Dean's feet.

Dean looked down to where Sam as pointing and kicked the door at Sam, it went flying through the air and Sam dived, catching it firmly in his hands. Sam heard Tabitha scream with rage, as he landed with a soft thud on the floor near the coffee table after taking a dive to catch the doll. Sam reached for a knife from off the table just as Cedric turned his attention to the youngest Winchester.

"Sam, look out!" Chloe yelled, when Cedric headed over to Sam.

Chloe knelt on the floor gasping for breath. She quickly held up her hands and froze Cedric's spirit. Tabitha howled with anger and frustration when Sam stabbed the doll, and began too tear it apart with satisfaction and enthusiasm. Tabitha started to struggle with Dean and elbowed him in the chin and then turned too kick him in the groin area. Dean doubled over with pain, clutching the nearest arm chair for support.

Tabitha headed over to Sam, grabbing the empty glass fruit bowl and whacked him in the back of the head. Sam's world went dark just as he finished destroying the doll that Tabitha had wanted to save too keep control of Cedric's spirit. She bent down and tried to save what was left of the doll that Sam had destroyed. Tabitha slammed her hand on the coffee table in anger, then pushed everything off it, and turned to face Chloe. Dean hurried to Sam's side when Tabitha advanced on Chloe, who was now standing up and had started to walk over to Sam. Chloe back away to the wall again, as Tabitha approached her with a crazy look in her eyes.

"You have no control over Cedric now, you never did. He loved Cassandra more then you. You know what spirits do when they've been held against their will? They take revenge!" Dean taunted, when he saw Tabitha walk over to Chloe.

Tabitha spun around and faced Dean. "No! You like, Dean Winchester!" Tabitha yelled.

"Do I? Then take a look at where Cedric's spirit is and what he's about to do too you. I've seen it before; once they're released they turn on their former masters," Dean told her.

Tabitha turned around and saw Cedric's standing behind her, she backed away a little, afraid of what she saw and what she had created. Her body began to tremble and Tabitha closed her eyes when Cedric's spirit engulfed her. Her heart slowed too a stop and she collapsed onto the floor, not moving at all.

Chloe stood against the wall shaking a little and used the wall for support. She stood stock still and almost forgot to breathe when she Saw Cedric's spirit approach her. Dean stood up and readied his gun in case Cedric tried something. Chloe ducked when she saw Dean aim his gun at Cedric, but Cedric didn't make any attempt to move towards her or the two Winchester brothers.

"I'm sorry," Cedric whispered and then vanished.

Dean raced over to where Chloe was standing again. "Are you alright?" Dean tucked his gun away, placing both hands on both of her arms.

"I'm okay now, just a little shaken. Is Sam alright?" Chloe assured him, still shaking a little.

"He'll be fine, just Tabitha knocked him out pretty hard with that fruit bowl," Dean replied.

They both turned and looked at Tabitha's lifeless body that was lying on the floor.

"Is Cedric gone now?" Chloe queried.

"We'll still have to salt and burn his body to make sure. I think he was gone after Sam set his destroyed that doll. You can never be too careful"," Dean answered honestly.

They both went over too check on Sam who was beginning to stir. Sam lifted his head and groaned with pain. "What did I miss?" Sam asked, slowly getting up with Dean and Chloe's help.

"You did it, Sammy," Dean said proudly.

"Did what? I only remember Tabitha hitting me in the back of the head," Sam grumbled, standing up with their help.

"You set Cedric's spirit free and now we have to go salt and burn his body," Dean said sadly.


	12. No Chick Flick Ending

**Chapter Twelve: No Chick Flick Ending**

They went out too the Impala and Chloe directed Dean to the local cemetery. It took them forty-five minutes too find Cedric's grave. It was getting late into the afternoon by the time the two brothers had dug up Cedric's grave, while Chloe watched. When they had unburied Cedric's coffin, Dean broke open the lid. Chloe covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming when she saw the remains of Cedric Caldwell's body. Dean held out a lighter and a match.

"Would you like to do this?" Dean offered.

Sam leant on the shovel watching his brother with great interest when he offered Chloe the job of burning the body. They had already added the salt and Dean usually burnt the bodies, it wasn't something he liked to do himself. Sam thought it was a nice gesture that Dean offered Chloe to do and thought it was the right move on his brother's part. Sam climbed out of the grave when Chloe wordlessly accepted the lighter and the match. He went and stood on one side of Chloe while Dean stood on her either side. Sam dumped the shovel on the ground and sighed, dusting his hands on his jeans.

Chloe lit the match and threw it in the coffin, watching Cedric's bones burn. She handed Dean back his lighter and shoved her hands in her pockets, allowing tears to roll down her cheeks, as she grieved for her lost family and friends. She felt Dean slip his arm around her without saying a word and she rested her head against his shoulder and cried. The three of them stood their for thirty minutes and the brothers gave Chloe sometime to grieve before they reburied Cedric's coffin. Once that had been done, they silently headed towards the Impala and jumped in, driving back to their motel.

*************************

Once they were inside their motel, Chloe went and laid on the bed she had been sharing with Dean. She laid on her back with her head resting on her hands with her eyes closed. Chloe was mentally and physically exhausted from the last few days events. She had to arrange funerals for her family, her friend and her friend's family. She felt the bed dip when Dean laid next to her, imitating her. Dean turned and smiled at her and his faced dimpled. It was the first time she'd really seen Dean smile. He looked just as tired as she did. All of them had some form of battle scars.

Sam flung himself face first on his own bed rested his head on his pillow, listening to whatever Dean and Chloe would talk about. He was amused by his brother's actions around Chloe, yet he remained quiet for he didn't want to get into trouble by Dean, let alone Chloe after what he'd seen she could do. Sam was glad that they had found Cedric's spirit and set it free.

"What do you plan to do now?" Dean inquired Chloe.

"Plan some funerals for my family, my friend and her family. Sell their house and see if I can get my family home in my name. I still have my job and my house, otherwise I'd go insane, I think," Chloe replied. "What are you two going to do? Now there is no demon too be hunted and I don't think you're the type to stick around in one place," she queried.

"We may hang around for a while," Dean answered. "We don't get too look around when we travel."

"You can stay at my place as long as you like," Chloe said quietly. "Thanks for saving me," she added.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your family and the others."

"You saved one person and you couldn't fix what happened over sixty years ago," Chloe said simply.

**********************

That night they ordered Chinese take away and stayed at the motel. Chloe still had trouble sleeping through out the night with her dreams filled with Cedric's spirit. Dean was there for her each time she woke up, offering words of comfort and mindless chatter till she fell asleep again.

The next few days Chloe arranged the funerals for her family, friend and her family with Dean and Sam's help. She sorted out her family home and sorted out her families stuff. Anything like clothes, books, cds and of that nature were given away. Things like photos, artworks by her sisters and mother were kept in the attic. Anything of value was put away in the attic was well. Chloe felt that when she was ready, she would put them all out again.

Chloe changed her parents and sister's rooms into guests rooms and redecorated them in between working at her nursing home. She'd decided to go back to work despite protests from the Winchester brothers and some of her colleagues. Chloe felt she needed routine and familiarity, otherwise she wouldn't cope. Work placed her on short shifts, which was fine with Chloe. She was surprised at how long Dean and Sam stayed, and was pleased when the two brothers helped out around the house. She enjoyed their company and they often had late nights together when she wasn't doing morning shifts at work. Sometimes they went out for dinner and a movie. Chloe didn't know what they did while she worked during the day and decided that she didn't want to know. The two boys stayed in the guest rooms.

**********************

A few weeks later, Chloe was standing on her front porch saying goodbye to Dean and Sam. Chloe was going to miss them, yet she knew Dean was getting restless and wanting to get out on the road again. The Winchester boys had stayed for over a month, nearly two months.

"I'll miss you," Chloe said to Sam, hugging him. "Thanks for all your help." She come to treat Sam like a baby brother that she never had and wanted.

"You're welcome," Sam replied. "Take care of yourself," he cautioned her.

"You too," Chloe told him affectionately.

Sam grabbed his bag that was sitting on the front step and headed to the Impala, leaving Dean and Chloe alone to say their goodbyes privately.

"Thanks for everything," Chloe said softly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't save them all," Dean said quietly.

"Dean, like I've told you; it wasn't your fault and you're only one person. You can't save everyone, so stop blaming yourself and feeling guilty. Get on with life," Chloe advised him, understanding where he was coming from for she felt the same, but she was trying to take her own life and not dwell on what had happened.

Dean nodded his head, his hands were in his pockets and his bag was across his shoulder.

"You could always come with us," Dean offered. He liked Chloe more then he would admit to anyone.

"No. I have my life here; my work and my house. I don't think I'd be suited to your line of work, though I've always wanted to travel the country," Chloe told him honestly. "You and Sam are always welcome here at my place and don't be afraid to keep in touch. I've got yours and Sam's cell phone numbers and email addresses. I've never seen a guy so attached too modern technology as Sam, but it's a good thing, I think."

"Sammy's a geek alright," Dean agreed, chuckling fondly.

Chloe hugged a surprised Dean and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself and I'll see ya' later, Mr. Warren," she whispered with a grin. "No goodbyes, I hate goodbyes."

"No chick flick moments," Dean agreed. "See ya' later, Mrs. Warren," Dean replied amused. He awkwardly hugged her back and then gently pressed his lips against her.

Dean smiled at her and then headed to the Impala and got into the driver's seat.

"We'll be coming back here, Sammy. We have some unfished business with a certain Mrs. Warren," Dean informed his brother.

"Sounds good to me," Sam approved. He had his lap top in his lap and he was browsing the internet.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"I found something along our kind of work in Dallas. A haunted house," Sam answered, then went into more detail about the haunted house.

"Call Bobby and see if knows anything about it. Let's go to Dallas," Dean said, driving off and watching Chloe in the review mirror until he couldn't see her anymore.


End file.
